Thorn Vulnetrix
"She's hot, smart, tough, AND has enough interest in her bank account to pay for jet fuel. And you wonder why I like her." "Perhaps a little bit too 'tough', hm?" Mark Surge's description of Thorn Vulnetrix to Lithos, in Dreams Quartet. '' '''Thorn Vulnetrix', or Vulnetrix, as she is usually called, is a member of the downtrodden Civicry on the planet Pentafrax 7-4. Dimension Thorn Vulnetrix exists in a parallel dimension, where the Imperiads are the robots, while the Civicry are the humans. NOTE: In the Prime Reality, the Imperiads are the humans, while the Civicry are the bio-mechanical beings. Other Incarnations Although this article is mainly about Thorn's third incarnation, she also appears in two other forms. Thorn Rynnelle, and Thorn Vectivus. Both are human. Rynnelle has no specific meaning. Vectivus come from the word "invective". History Very little is known about her history. 'Early History' It is a well known fact that she was born as a human. She was the only daughter of a very wealthy family, who owned two shipping companies. Her parents were eventually slaughtered by the Imperiads, while Thorn was quite young, and about half of the family fortune was seized by the government. Another accident during an Imperiad raid left her badly wounded. Jalix, an engineer, created a robotic suit for her, which must be worn at all times. After this incident, Thorn and Jalix became close friends, along with Lithos and Venta, who were some other members of the Civicry. She has dedicated her entire life to ridding Pentafrax 7-4 of the robots who took over. After all, they were responsible for killing her family, as well as ruining her life. Before the attack, she was a brilliant fighter, and was known for her stunning appearance as well as grace. Her suit took most of that away. Now, she is nearly indisguishable from the robots she fights, except for the colour of her cyborg suit. She spent nearly two years re-learning how to fight, how to move with her old agility. She was successful. And by good God Almighty, coupled with her cyborg suit, she was a human dreadnought, for lack of better words. 'Recent History' Vulnetrix's training included mixed martial arts, as well as marksmanship. She proved to very capable of close-quarters fighting, and shooting, but she has always preferred an assassin's approach, much to her companion's dismay. Sneaking around and fighting dirty was the Imperiad way. They were the Civicry, honest warriors. They weren't afraid to get hands-on, but they fought face-to-face, toe-to-toe, man-to-man. Not Thorn Vulnetrix. She was famous for surging out of the shadows, and slitting the throats of unsuspecting robots. For gutting her opponents with her Needler pistol, or shooting them with the aforementioned weapon. And let's not get into how she uses her gorgonite spear... Recently, she has begun to lead counter-raids into the suburban military bases of Dominion, Pentafrax 7-4's capital, in an effort into reclaiming the city. More often than not, she abondons her squad, and walks out a few minutes later, coated with robot oil, with a fiery explosion in the background. Moreover, she has been promoted to a Commander, and is is able to operate independently. Of course, most of her subordinates try to not follow her unorthodox methods. But that's not to say assassins are not effective. On the contrary, her stealth combined with a human's agility is a deadly combination. -TBC- Stats Maximum value is 25. Trivia *Thorn Vulnetrix is to be the crown jewel of 21bub21's MoC collection. *As with many of the characters in Dreams Quartet, her name reflects her personality. Thorn is an English word. It relfects her volatile side. Vulnetrix comes from Vulnero, the Latin word for "to wound", which says that she can be a formidable fighter, which she is, as well a little more violent at times than necessary. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Cyborg Category:Dreams Quartet Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2012 Category:User:21bub21 Category:Hero Factory Universe